


Repeat Offender

by kajesuki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajesuki/pseuds/kajesuki
Summary: After a bar, in Iowa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repeat Offender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



함장씩이나 되었으니 (그리고 이런 날이 올 줄 진짜 누가 알았겠어?), 짐은 새벽 2시에 유치장에서 보석으로 풀려나오는 나날과는 이제 안녕이라고 생각했다. 설마 그렇게까지야. 그런데 더 최악의 경우가 있음이 밝혀진다. 

 

"캡틴," 스팍이 작은 동네 경찰서에 어울리지 않는, 거의 잡아먹을 듯한 표정으로 말한다. 쇠창살 너머에서, 커크는 추가적인 감금의 이점을 진지하게 고려한다.

 

"스팍." 짐은 자신이 맨정신이라기엔 조금 취해 있고, 이 인터뷰가 '장교로서 부적절한'이라는 단어를 내포하고 있다는 사실을 무시하며 자세를 바로 한다. 왜냐하면 스팍은 그런 헛소리를, 그것도 매우 진지하게 하기 때문이다. "역시, 네 전 여친은 날 정말 미워하는 거야."

 

스팍이 고개를 갸우뚱한다. "우후라 중위가 캡틴에게 어떤 부정적인 감정을 가지고 있는 줄은 몰랐군요," 그가 심각하게, 그리고 매우 벌컨인스럽게 말한다. 헬렐레 뻗기 직전의 아슬아슬한 경계선상(짐은 잘 안다. 자주 그랬었으니까)에서 숙취에 시달리고 있는 짐이 벌컨인을 무슨 수로 감당하나. "하지만 중위의 메시지에는 상황에 어떻게 접근해야 할지 가늠하기 위한 충분한 세부사항이 빠져 있었습니다." 

 

그거야 내가 이 밤의 굴욕을 최대한 줄여보려고 - 정말 바보같이, 아주 진짜 바보같이 - 노력했기 때문이지. 그런데 이것 보라지. 망신살이 뻗쳤네. 

 

"난 체포당했어." 짐은 그가 사실은 조 커티스가 아니라는 확증을 갖고 돌아와 이 밤의 재미를 더해줄 경관이 오지 않는지 문을 힐끔거린다. "스팍, 내가 지방 사법 기관과 불운하게 연루되었던 내 어린 시절 얘기해준 적 없지?"

 

스팍은 눈곱만큼도 관심 없다는 표정이다.

 

"이렇게 말하면 어떨까 - 3개 주에서 체포 영장을 발부받았다는 얘기 어떻게 들려?" 그리고 그가 아는 건 그 정도뿐이다 ; 스타플릿에 합류한 이후 그는 조금이나마 덜 알기 위해 혼신의 노력을 기울였다.

 

스팍이 눈썹을 들어 올려 '지금보다 더 무모했다니, 그게 가능하냐, 나 완전 충격 먹었어'를 표현한다. 

 

짐이 한숨을 내쉰다. 좋게 안 끝날 줄 알았다니까. "이번 일은 내 탓이 아니야."

 

"그렇군요." 스팍이 뒷짐을 진다. "그러면 지역 술집 고객이 우연히 캡틴의 주먹에 부딪혀 코가 부러졌다는 거군요?"

 

"그게-"

 

"그의 친구 다섯 명도 잇달아서 말이죠?"

 

그럼 그렇지. "스팍," 짐이 쇠창살에 기대며 입을 연다, 왜냐하면 취했건 안 취했건 그는 스타플릿 장교처럼 - 아니면 적어도, 그 인간이 술 근처에 있을 때면 아주 잘 피해 다녀야 했기에 시내의 재수 없는 바에 이골이 난 사람처럼 행동할 거니까. "좋아, 좋다고. 내가 망나니짓 좀 했어. 만족해?"

 

"아니요." 스팍이 쇠창살을 향해 한 걸음 다가서자, 짐은 술에 취해있지 않은 누군가에게는 스팍의 행동이 위협적일 거란 생각이 든다. "이해합니다. 인간들이 다양한 방식으로 -"

 

"응, 아니, 고맙지만, 오늘 밤 재미있고 유익한 인간 분석 놀이는 안 할 거야. 날 여기서 빼내주지 않을 거면 꺼져. 내가 알아서 해결할 테니까."

 

스팍은 짐이 마음만 먹으면 만질 수 있을 정도로 쇠창살에 가까이 다가오며 얼굴을 찌푸린다. "캡틴-"

 

"저기, 스팍. 목적을 달성하는 데에는 여러 가지 방법이 있는 거고, 내 생각엔 - 내가 무슨 생각을 했는지 모르겠네." 우후라가 스팍에게 꼰지르지 않을 거라 생각했던 게 오늘 밤 세 번째 실수고, 경찰이 나타나기 전에 꼬리를 말고 내빼지 않았던 게 두 번째 실수였다. 교훈을 얻었군.

 

하지만 첫 번째 실수는 불가피했고, 그건 결코 실수라고 볼 수 없다는 생각이 든다. "어쩔 거야?"

 

갑자기 스팍이 익숙한 듯 재빠르게 인터페이스를 조작하고, 짐은 유치장 문이 열리는 광경을 충격 속에 지켜본다. "네가 날 가지고 노는구나." 누구건 어디서건, 절대 감옥 보안을 해킹하지 않을 사람이 있다면, 그건 스팍일 것이기 때문이다.

 

스팍은 눈 하나 깜짝 안 하고 저지르고 있지만, 이건 거의 범죄나 다름없는 일이다. "심리가 열릴 때까지 기다리고 싶진 않으실 텐데요?" 

 

"당연하지." 바깥쪽 방의 로보캅 둘이 이상하리만치 조용한 걸 보니, 미스터 스팍이 법에 저촉되는 행위를 하는 재능을 꽁꽁 감춰두고 있었던 모양이다. 단말기 앞에 서서 전송 일지를 체크해 체포 기록을 찾은 짐은 기록이 전송되기 전에 스팍이 와줬음을 알고 안도의 숨을 내쉰다. 

 

짐은 머뭇거리다가 스팍을 쳐다본다. "저기, 내가 시스템을 망가뜨리면-"

 

"오늘 밤 이 지역에서 체포된 사람은 캡틴이 유일합니다. 상황이 이러하니," 스팍이 어딘지 알 수 없는 목소리로 말한다. "신중을 기하려면-"

 

"내 생각도 그래." 지역 보안망은 애처로울 정도로 허술하다 ; 짐은 수년간 다양한 수준의 스타플릿 암호를 꾸준히 뚫어온 일이 자신의 버릇을 망쳐놨다는 생각이 든다. 보안 네트워크를 화면에 띄운 짐이 안전모드를 실행시킨다. "우리 나가게 문 좀 열어주렴," 말을 마친 그는 실제로 들인 노력에 어울리지 않는 커다란 만족감을 느끼며 시스템을 다운시킨다. 

 

그가 스타쉽의 지휘를 맡기 전에는 이런 장난도 꽤나 재미있었던 게 사실이다. "좋아, 여기서 나가자." 

 

스팍이 얘기 끝나려면 아직 멀었다는 인상을 풍기며 조용히 고개를 끄덕인다.

 

\-------------------------------------

  
어디서 튀어나온 건지는 신만이 아시겠지만, 스팍이 차량과 운전 능력 모두를 습득했다. 짐은 스팍이 운전할만한 데가 어딘지 잠시 곰곰이 생각한다. 

 

"너 언제--"

 

"전 아카데미 훈련 기간과 그 이후 수 년 동안 지구에서 지냈습니다." 감정 없이 차분하게 말하는 스팍의 얼굴을 보아하니, 댁은 그렇게 바보 같아서 세상을 어떻게 사냐고 생각하는 게 분명하다. "차량에 탑승해 주십시오. 시스템은 6.583분 후에 리부트 되고, 우리는 여기에 있어선 안 됩니다."

 

"알았어." 짐은 운전할 상태가 전혀 아니었기에 운전석에 접근할 시도조차 하지 않는다. 안으로 기어들어간 그는 자신의 몸에 맞춰 편안하게 바뀌는 시트를 느끼며 긴장을 푼다. 온도가 너무 높았지만 짐은 설정을 바꿀 생각조차 않고 푹신한 머리받이에 기대어, 어떻게 17세 때나 지금이나 변한 게 하나도 없을까 하고 생각한다.

 

"그 사람들은 달아났어," 짐이 짧게 말한다. 그들이 치료받으러 가게 되면 - 오늘 밤 제대로 흘러간 거의 유일한 일이 되겠지 - 그들 모두 골치 아픈 질문에 대답해야 할 것이다. "넌 내가 머리를 향해 날아오는 병을 피할 수 있을 거라고 생각하지, 응?"

 

스팍이 대답할 거라 딱히 기대한 건 아니었지만, 짐이 다소 험악한 분쟁에 연루되어 역시 놀랍지도 않게 신체적 부상을 입어 의무실로 보너스 여행을 가게 된 그때와 침묵의 성질이 불안하리만치 유사하다. 

 

"의료적 처치가 필요하십니까?"

 

짐이 생각해 보니 치료를 안 해도 죽을 거 같진 않다. "아니." 이 말에 곁눈질이 돌아온다. "어젯밤 본즈가 빔업되어 돌아갈 때 집에 구급상자를 남겨뒀어." 그리고 짐이 분별 있게 굴어 곧장 본즈를 호출했다면 그가 구급상자를 가져왔을 테고, 멍 자국 하나하나에 혀를 차고 짐을 째려보며 갖은 구박을 했겠지. 하지만 웬걸, 우후라는 짐을 미워해 하필 스팍을 보냈다. 그리고 웬일인지, 이게 그의 일상이 되어가는 느낌이다. "말 나온 김에, 본즈는 어딨어?"

 

"취침 중입니다." 스팍은 함선 시간으로 벌써 자정이 지났고 모두에게 빌어먹을 정도로 긴 한 주였다는 것을 굳이 지적하지 않는다. 왜냐하면 스팍은 그 정도로 재수 없는 자식이니까. 시트에 푹 눌러앉으며, 짐은 창밖으로 지나가는 풍경을 쳐다본다.

 

열기와 알코올의 틈바구니에서, 그들이 틀린 방향으로 가고 있음을 커크가 깨닫기까지 몇 분이 걸린다. 짐이 자리에 똑바로 앉으며 스팍에게 의문에 찬 시선을 보낸다.

 

"귀환하기 전에 개인적인 시간을 원하시지 않을까 하고 생각했습니다," 스팍이 말한다. "제가 닥터 맥코이의 구급상자를 가져왔습니다."

 

"난 괜찮아," 짐이 말한다.

 

스팍이 힐끗 보는 시선만으로 대답은 충분하다 ; 괜찮지 않다는 건 너도 알고 나도 알아.

 

\---------------------------------

 

낯설고 새로운 세계에서 스팍과 여행하는 일은 그의 수많은 재능 중 하나로서, 짐은 단 한 번 무표정하게 쳐다보는 것으로 잡담을 끝내버리는 스팍의 기술을 즐기는 법을 배웠다. 그는 자기 소유물이라도 되는 양 운전대 위에 손을 얹고서, 벌컨인 치고는 꽤나 교묘하게 짐을 직접적으로 쳐다보지 않는다. 짐은 자신의 얼굴이 지금쯤 꽤나 볼만하다는 걸 안다. 

 

스팍을 따라 방으로 들어간 짐은 불을 켜고 침대 끝에 털썩 주저앉는다. 남아있던 아드레날린이 신경계를 떠나면서 후회가 그 자리를 대신한다. 부츠에 몇 차례 얻어맞은 갈비뼈와 찢어져서 따끔거리는 입술, 멍든 광대뼈, 그리고 날아오는 술병을 포착한 순간 스타플릿에서 훈련받은 반사 신경의 가호 덕분에 아마 뇌진탕은 면했을 머리의 욱신거리는 통증. 짐이 손을 들어 그 지점을 문지른다. 얕은 상처를 따라 말라붙은 피가 느껴진다.

 

스팍은 잠시 스팍스럽게 짐을 쳐다보더니 구급상자가 든 가방을 매트리스 위에 내려놓는다. 그걸 진짜 써볼까 딱 3초간 고민하다가 고개를 저으며 벌렁 드러누운 짐은 멍들고 갈라진 피부가 딱딱한 매트리스와 만나는 순간 헉 소리를 낸다. 

 

물 흐르는 소리가 침묵을 깨고, 잠시 뒤 스팍의 고르고 가벼운 발소리가 침대 발치에 와 멈춰 서는 소리가 들린다. 침묵은 언제나 스팍의 가장 효과적인 무기였다. 그가 짐에게 가르쳐 주었던 럴파처럼 날카롭게 연마된, 어쩌면 훨씬 더 위험할지도 모를.

 

"일어나 앉으시면," 스팍이 말한다, "제가 상처를 살펴보겠습니다."

 

그건 요청이 아니었지만, 짐은 그런 척할 수 있다. "그럴게," 기운이 다 빠져 어물거리는 목소리로 짐이 말한다. 잠을 잔지 얼마나 오래됐는지 잘 기억이 나지 않는다. 아마 엔터프라이즈에서였을 것이다. "조금 있다가."

 

"사소한 상처라도 치료하지 않고 내버려 두는 것은 비논리적입니다," 스팍이 잔소리를 시작하자, 짐은 갑자기 본즈의 지난번 응급 처치 세미나가 퍼뜩 떠오른다 (캡틴쯤 되면 종이에 벤 상처로 죽음에 이를 수 있는 수많은 경우에 대해 거의 신이 나서 떠드는 본즈의 8시간짜리 교육에 시달려선 안 되는 거라고, 짐이 자신의 입장을 지지하는 규정을 잔뜩 찾아냈는데도 결국 들어야 했던 의무교육). 스팍은(모두를 격추시켰지. 젠장. 그놈의 논쟁) 그 와중에 필기를 했더랬다.

 

짐이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 스팍을 올려다보았다. "심하지 않다니까-- 좋아, 알았어." 몸을 일으킨 짐은 치밀어 오르는 신물을 삼키고 -- 마지막으로 음식을 먹은 게 언제였더라? -- 술기운에 방이 빙빙 돌자 눈을 감아버린다. "나 혼자 할 수 있어," 스팍이 세 명으로 보인다는 걸 눈치 채이지 않게 최대한 슬그머니 침대 가장자리로 움직이며 짐이 말한다. 

 

"그대로 계십시오." 오해의 여지가 없는 의료용 트라이코더의 소리가 들렸다가 사라진다. 스팍이 맥코이가 만든 '부상당한 동료가 생겼을 때 해야 할 일'의 절차를 투덜대지도 않고 지나치게 조용히 수행하는 동안 짐은 참을성 있게 앉아 있는다. "메스꺼우십니까?"

 

짐이 미소 뒤로 꽉 깨문 어금니를 감추며 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨다. "아니."

 

"그 반대임이 명백할 때 자신의 상태에 관해 거짓말하는 것은 비논리적입니다. 셔츠를 벗어 주십시오."

 

잠시 갈비뼈와 어깨의 상태를 생각하던 짐은 달궈진 쇠가 닿는 듯한 화끈한 통증이 옆구리를 타고 올라오는 걸 무시하며 셔츠의 옷단을 쥐고 머리 위로 벗어 한쪽으로 내던진다. 

 

스팍의 손가락이 가장 심한 멍에 와 닿는다. 여러 날 동안 자신을 따라다니던 무감각이 사라지자, 놀란 짐은 피부 재생기를 꺼내는 스팍을 가만히 쳐다본다.

 

"네가 그걸 가져왔다는 거 본즈가 알아?" 짐이 묻는다. 옆구리의 욱신거리는 아픔을 통해서긴 하지만 스팍의 손가락이 주는 열기가 계속해서 느껴진다. "그런 걸 사용할 면허가 있기는 해?"

 

스팍은 재보는 듯한 시선을 던지더니, 또다시 기계를 조정하기 시작한다.

 

이상해, 짐이 거리감이 느껴지는 스팍을 관찰하며 생각한다 ; 그는 스파링을 제외하고 스팍이 자신을 만졌던 모든 순간을 기억할 수 있다. 주의를 끌기 위해 팔을 건드렸지, 한 번, 의무실에서, 10개월 전에, 지구를 떠나고 며칠 뒤 적대자가 아닌 동료로서 첫 번째 임무를 시작할 때였다. 스팍이 그에게 럴파를 어떻게 쓰는지 가르쳐줬을 때, 등을 곧게 펴고 팔을 올리고 한 손이나 두 손으로 무기의 균형을 잡기 위해 닿았던 세 번의 깃털 같은 접촉, 5개월 전.

 

어깨, 3일 전, 스타플릿의 반은 되어 보이는 인원과 파이크 제독에게 둘러싸였을 때; 너무도 순식간에 사라진 접촉은 그날 그리고 그 이후에 일어난 모든 일처럼 현실보다는 꿈같이 느껴졌다.

 

지금, 피부 재생기가 밤의 피해를 덜어주는 동안, 지속적인 압력으로 목덜미를 감싼 따뜻한 손바닥이 그를 움직이지 못하게 붙들고 있다. 짐 커크의 엄청난 흑역사의 또 한 조각이 아예 생긴 적도 없다는 듯 지워진다. 

 

"조금 뻣뻣할 겁니다," 스팍이 말하는 동안 욱신거리는 통증이 점차 둔해진다. 한 손이 움직여 짐의 머리를 뒤로 기울이고, 짐이 피부에 닿은 기계의 진동을 느끼는 사이에 또 다른 상처가 잊힌 역사 속으로 사라진다. 

 

짐이 입술을 핥자 피에서 쇠 맛이 난다; 사소한 상처는 딱히 치료할 것도 없지만, 방치했다가 본즈에게 들켰다간 몇 주는 눈치를 봐야 할 것이다. 이런 타입의 피부 재생기는 있을 때 써야 한다. "고마워," 짐이 소곤거리며 거즈를 향해 손을 뻗는다. 기묘한 거리감이 사라지지 않는다 ; 손가락 관절이 아프리란 건 알지만, 그게 정확히 어떤 느낌이어야 하는지 떠올릴 수가 없다.

 

짐의 부정확한 겨냥이 거즈에 닿기 직전, 스팍이 그것을 집어 든다. "그건 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같군요," 스팍이 말하고, 짐은 이어지는 손길에 순순히 몸을 돌린다.

 

이마에는 작은 나비 모양 붕대들이 각각 한치의 오차도 없이 붙여지고, 짐은 그걸 자로 재도 똑같을 거라고 확신한다; 항생제와 알코올의 자극적인 냄새가 풍기는 가운데 흘러나온 피가 말끔히 닦인다 ; 조용하다, 너무 조용해, 짐이 반쯤 잊힌 유령 같은 추억에 잠겨있지 않는 한 입을 다물고 있기란 불가능에 가깝다.

 

"우리 엄마가 이걸 잘 다루셨어," 짐이 말한다. 스팍은 꿈결같은 부드러운 거즈를 집어 들고 피 묻은 손가락 관절 위에 원을 그린다. "솜씨가 좋으셨다고, 피부 재생기 말이야. 엄마가 휴가 중일 때면 밤에 나를 부엌 식탁 앞에 앉혀놓고 해주셨어, 그리고 날 방으로 돌려보내기 전까지 한 마디도 안 하셨지."

 

"어렸을 때 자주 문제를 일으켰습니까?" 스팍의 목소리가 너무 조용해서, 거의 마음의 소리처럼 들린다.

 

"거의 밥 먹듯이." 그들이 매일 이러기라도 하는 것처럼 스팍이 그의 왼손으로 옮겨가 가볍게 만지자 짐이 천천히 숨을 내쉰다. 스팍은 본즈가 하듯이 그를 만진다 ; 거북해하기엔 너무 익숙하고, 안 반기자니 너무 잘 아는. "애들은 앞을 내다보는 일을 잘 못하잖아. 아무튼 난 그랬다고." 짐은 자신의 현재 위치와 상태를 생각해 본다. "지금도 그런 것 같지만."

 

"그 말은 완전히 정확하지는 않다고 생각합니다." 붕대가 상처를 부드럽게 감싼다. 감추는 게 아니라 지우는 것 같다. 짐은 손을 들어 부풀어 오른 입술을 엄지손가락으로 문지른다. "제가 통증 완화제를 입수하겠습니다."

 

짐이 당기는 딱지와 방울져 떨어지는 피에 아랑곳 않고 활짝 웃는다. 입수하다. 이 얼마나 스팍스러운 단어인지. 

 

짐은 침대의 움직임을 느끼며 생각한다. 쭉 펴도 상처가 나지 않는 등과 배, 그리고 얼굴, 목, 팔의 부러지지 않은 뼈들, 본즈가 매번 트라이코더로 진단하고 스캔을 하면서도 결코 묻지 않았던 질문들.

 

하이포가 피부 아래쪽에 깜짝 놀랄 정도로 차가운 액체를 밀어 넣자, 짐은 몸을 부르르 떨며 셔츠에 손을 뻗다가, 그걸 공공장소에서 입기엔, 그가 감당하고 싶은 정도보다 더 많은 주목을 끌 수밖에 없는 상태란 걸 떠올린다. "너 혹시--"

 

"가방 안에 깨끗한 옷이 있습니다," 스팍의 말에 짐이 두 손으로 멍하니 셔츠를 뭉치며 고개를 끄덕인다. "너도 쉬어야지."

 

우후라가 파이크에게 고자질하거나 해서 이 밤이 진짜 파티가 되기 전에 그들은 돌아가야 한다. 하지만 손을 뻗어 부츠를 벗고, 엔터프라이즈에 있는 자신의 침대나 의무실의 바이오베드와는 전혀 딴판인 얇고 딱딱한 매트리스 위에 몸을 뻗고 눕는 편이 훨씬 쉽다. 

 

스팍이 불을 끄자, 짐은 스팍이 어디서 잘 건지 호기심이 일지만, 그 생각은 침대 오른 편에서 움직임이 느껴질 때 사그라든다. 아무렴. 스팍 다워. 주어진 공간을 논리적으로 사용하셔야지. 짐은 눈을 감고 잠에 빠져든다.

 

"어렸을 때," 스팍의 말은 짐이 눈을 뜨고 스팍의 무미건조한 목소리가 들리는 대략적인 방향으로 고개를 돌리게 만들기 충분하다. "저는 종종 감정적인 자극에 지나치게 강하게 반응한다는 비난을 받았습니다." 

 

짐이 눈을 깜빡인다 ; 그는 스팍이 개인적인 일화 같은 잠정적으로 비논리적인 무언가를 털어놓은 횟수를 손으로 꼽을 수 있다. 더욱이 자신과 있을 때는 한 번도 없었던 일이다. 스팍의 말을 곰곰이 따져보며, 짐은 스팍-표준어 사전을 꺼내들고 자신의 해석을 과감히 말한다. "강아지를 보며 웃는 걸 들켰구나." 

 

그래, 훌륭한 해석이랄 순 없지. 

 

"다른 학생들이 제 혈통을 모욕하여 제게서 부정적인 감정 반응을 끌어내려는 시도를 곧잘 했었습니다," 머리에 생긴 상처 때문에 논리적인 사고가 힘든 거 아니냐, 하는 뉘앙스를 풍기며 스팍이 대답한다. "가끔은, 성공했죠."

 

짐이 옆으로 돌아눕는다 ; 2피트(대략 60cm)도 안 떨어져 있는 스팍이 스팍 모양 언덕으로 보일 정도로 주변이 어둡다. "벌컨 애들이 그런 짓을 한다고?"

 

그거야 명백한 일처럼 보이지만, 키가 크고 냉철한 스팍의 어린애 버전을 상상하기란 거의 불가능에 가깝다 ; 작고 한없이 약하고 인간을 그다지 좋아하지 않는 사회 속의 반-인간, 기나긴 법적 사회적 지배의 악몽에서 벗어난지 겨우 40년밖에 안된 연방에서, 이종간의 결혼은 잘 해야 어려운 일이고 최악의 경우 목숨도 위험한 일이었다. 

 

그 이후 그리 오래된 일은 아니었겠네, 짐이 막연히 생각한다, 아주 젊은 여성이 수천 세계의 카메라와 수천 문명의 항의자들을 지나쳐 우주선을 타고 결혼을 하고 두 제노포비아 종족의 코앞에서 아이를 낳고, 유전공학에 혁명을 일으킨 아이가 짐을 홧김에 얼음 행성에 고립시키고, 연방을 구한다.

 

짐은 아만다 그레이슨을 만날 수 있었더라면 하고 바란다. 그녀는 분명 남달랐을 것이다. 

 

"그래서 걔들이 반응을 얻어냈어?" 짐이 묻는다 ; 조그맣고 엄숙한데다 머리부터 발끝까지 논리적인 벌컨 꼬마 스팍이 연방이 반대하려 했던 모든 것에 둘러싸인 모습이 머릿속에 그려진다.

 

"몇 번 있었습니다," 스팍이 마지못해 대답한다, "전 논리적인 사고 대신 감정적으로 반응했고, 제 통제되지 않은... 반응은 질책을 받았습니다."

 

해석은 이상하리만치 쉽다 ; 스팍의 말을 표준어로 바꾸는 능력이 나날이 좋아지고 있군. "너 걔네들을 때려눕혔구나."

 

침대 맞은편에서 거북스러운 침묵이 흐른다. 짐은 저도 모르게 미소 짓다가 찢어진 피부가 땅겨 입술이 따끔거린다.

 

"우리가 얘기 중인 그 경우가 몇 번이나 돼?"

 

스팍이 눈을 꾹 감는 게 거의 눈에 보일 정도다, 벌컨식으로 치자면 엄청나게 당혹스럽다는 뜻이다.

 

"그러니까 넌, 혈기 넘치는 벌컨 비행 청소년이었다는 거네." 세상이 뒤집힌 느낌이다. 짐은 얼굴을 돌려 베개에 파묻고 터져 나오는 웃음을 삼킨다. "오 이런. 그거 정말--"

 

"이 정보는 되도록이면--"

 

"입도 뻥긋 안 할게." 아무도 안 믿어줄 거야.

 

그 뒤 이어진 침묵은 다른 무엇보다 사색에 잠긴 느낌이다. 그리고 짐은 자신이 표류하기 시작한 걸 느낀다. 

 

"아버지가 제 교관에게 호출되셨습니다," 스팍이 계속해서 말한다. "그리고 아버지는 집으로 돌아가기 전에, 상처가 모두 치료될 테니 어머니는 무슨 일이 있었는지 모를 거라고 단언하셨죠."

 

짐의 미소가 희미해진다.

 

"어렸을 때는, 자신의 아이가 규율을 벗어난 행동을 했다는 수치심을 어머니가 맛보지 않도록 배려한 일이라고 생각했습니다. 나중에야 깨달았죠. 내 행동이 어머니의 종족 때문에 유발되었음을 알리고 싶지 않아서였다는 걸. 전 그걸 이해하고 나서, 비슷한 언쟁 도중 일어난 일을 어머니가 계속해서 모르시도록 확실히 하기 위한 대책을 세웠습니다."

 

짐이 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "무슨 대책, 문에 부딪혔다던가 몇 번이나 건초 더미에서 빠져나왔다고 주장하는 뭐 그런 거?"

 

"결과적으로 저는 럴파를 상당히 능숙하게 다루게 되었습니다."

 

짐은 눈을 감고 럴파의 번쩍이는 칼날, 그리고 주먹에 맞아야만 생기는 둥근 타박상과 칼자국이 얼마나 다르게 보일지에 대해 생각한다. "문제는," 짐이 말한다, "몇 번은 럴파 때문에 눈이 멍들었다고 우길 수 있었겠지만, 결국 네 어머니는 네가 럴파를 쥐고 있는 동안 발작을 일으키거나 한 건 아닌지 의심하셨을 거라는 거야. 아니면 네가 그걸 그렇게 못 다루는데 어째서 그만두지 않고, 글쎄, 뜨개질 같은 걸 배우지 않는지 궁금해하셨거나. 그게 아니라도 네가 왜 밤 11시에 건초 더미에 올라가는지, 왜 매일 싸우는지, 왜 또 계단에서 굴렀는지는 의심하셨겠지. 네가 그렇게 둔하지 않다는 걸 어머니는 아셔. 네 어머니는 아신다고. 좀 지나서, 뭔가 이상한 구석이 있다는 걸 눈치채셨을 거라고 생각하지 않아?"

 

스팍은 머뭇거리고, 그 자체가 대답이나 마찬가지다.

 

"모르겠습니다," 마침내 스팍이 대답하고, 짐은 왜 사람들이 벌컨인들은 거짓말을 못한다고 하는지 이해하게 된다. "그렇지만, 제 피부 재생기 다루는 솜씨가 도움이 되었다고 생각합니다."

 

잠시 뒤, 짐의 귀에 자신의 말소리가 들린다, "그 녀석들을 용서해 줬어? 네게 한 짓을?" 

 

"용서는 감정--"

 

"그런 건 안 느낀다 이거지, 알았어, 알았다고." 세상 살기에 나쁜 방식은 아니라고, 짐이 곰곰이 생각한다. 다시는 볼 일이 없길 바랐던 사람들이 있는 바에서 싸움을 벌이는 일은 막아줬겠지.

 

갑자기, 턱에 온기가 느껴진다. 피부에 닿은 손끝의 갑작스러운 열기.

 

"--하지만 결코 잊은 적은 없습니다."

 

짐이 눈을 뜬다. "우리에게 공통점이 하나라도 있는지 항상 궁금했었어."

 

"공통점이 그것 하나뿐만은 아닌 것 같군요," 스팍이 말한다; 접촉은 사라지지 않는다. 혼란스러운 가운데, 짐은 뭔가 낯설다고 생각한다. "우리 둘 다 피부 재생기 다루는 솜씨가 아주 좋을 거라 생각합니다." 

 

짐이 천천히 끄덕인다. "엄마가 물어볼만한 게 아무것도 없으면 일이 더 수월하긴 했어, 너도 알잖아? 그러면 나는-- 그러면 네 어머니가 한 번도 묻지 않았던 것도 놀랄 일이 아니군."

 

잠시 후, 접촉이 사라진다 ; 짐이 손을 들어 열기의 흔적을 쫓는다. "너라면 그 남자 - 널 상처 준 놈들을 따라갔을까? 그건 좀 상상이 안 돼서 말이야."

 

스팍의 침묵이 몇 초간 이어진다. "'잘 살기'에 대한 인간의 속담이 있습니다," 스팍이 대답한다. "속담에서 말하길, 수많은 장애에도 불구하고 잘 사는 것이야말로 최고의 보상을 얻는--"

 

짐이 콧방귀를 뀐다 ; 그럴 줄 알았어.

 

"--하지만 인정합니다, 그 취지는 이해하지만, 저 역시 전적으로 동의하지는 못하겠더군요."

 

짐이 멈칫한다. "진짜?"

 

"또 한편으로는," 스팍이 생각에 잠겨 대답한다, "제 라이벌들의 나이와 힘은 저와 대등했지만, 저에 대한 영향력은 부족했습니다. 그 무엇도 사실이 아닌 사고방식을 받아들이기는 더 어려웠죠."

 

몸을 일으키며 짐이 마른 입술로 스팍을 내려다본다. "저기, 우리 이런 마음 따뜻해지는 얘기는 그만두자."

 

"시간을 보내기에 더 나은 방법이 있으십니까? 그만 쉬는--"

 

"입 다물어." 짐이 스팍의 멱살을 잡고 몸을 숙여 이어질 논리적인 말을 자신의 혀로 막아버린다 ; 꽤나 형편없는 키스다, 다른 뜻이 있다기엔 지나치게 분노에 찬, 그리고 잠시 후 뒤로 물러난 짐은 그가 떨고 있다는 걸 깨닫고 놀란다. 스팍은 이런 남자가 아니다. 결코 이런 남자가 아니었다. 지금부터 그런 남자가 되지 않으리란 것도 확실하다. "미안해. 이럴 생각은 아니었어. 그냥-- 그냥 그만해, 알겠어?"

 

"제가 그런 상황이었다면," 스팍이 짐의 다친 어깨를 손가락으로 움켜쥐고 휙 뒤로 밀치며 일어나 앉자, 짐은 벌써부터 부풀어 오르는 그의 입술을 볼 수 있다. "충돌이 발생할 것을 예상하고 바에 가지 않았을 겁니다-"

 

"엿 먹어--"

 

"-- 유년시절에 제게 상처를 입힌 사람이 있는 바에는요. 하지만 제가 그런 행동을 하고 체포를 피할 수 있었다면, 시스템에 정보를 심었을 겁니다. 틀림없이 패거리 중 누군가는 치료를 위해 병원에 갈 테고 그러면 어쩌다 그런 상태로 오게 되었는지 질문을 받을 테니까요." 스팍은 그 말이 이해되길 기다린 뒤 말을 잇는다. "그러면 당연히, 문제의 바는 보상과 관련해 누구에게 연락해야 할지 알게 되겠죠." 

 

짐이 입술을 핥자 혀에서 구리 맛이 느껴진다. "그거- 굉장히 논리적이군."

 

"감사합니다." 손가락이 느슨해지지만, 짐이 벗어날 수 있음을 암시하기엔 충분하지 않다. 어쨌거나 진짜 벗어나고 싶은 마음도 없다. "사적인 상실에 직면했을 때 논리적이 되기는 어렵겠죠."

 

짐은 침을 삼키며 머리를 맑게 하기 위해 숨을 들이켜지만, 아무 소용이 없다. "실은," 자신의 말소리가 들린다. 그들 사이에서 마치 고백처럼 흘러나오는 말을 막을 힘이 없다, "그 인간이 엄마의 장례식에 왔었어. 그럴 권리라도 있는 것처럼."

 

스팍은 대답하지 않는다 ; 사실, 대답할 말이 뭐가 있겠나. 손을 내밀며 짐이 스팍의 입술을 만진다. 흐릿한 불빛에서조차 옅은 초록색인 얇은 피부 아래쪽에서 멍이 짙어진다. "이거 미안해," 마침내 짐이 말한다.

 

"감정적 불안정은 드문 결과가 아니--"

 

"내 말은," 짐은 자신이 흠 없는 그의 피부 위를 엄지손가락으로 어루만지고 있고, 이번엔 변명거리조차 없음을 깨닫는다. 오래전부터 이렇게 하고 싶었다는 것만 빼면, " _그런_  식으로 해서 미안하다고. 키스를 원한 건 새로운 일이 아냐."

 

어깨를 붙들고 있던 손이 물러난다 ; 술에 취했을 때 대화를 나누면 꼭 끝이 안 좋다는 걸 떠올리기 직전, 따뜻한 손가락이 그의 턱을 잡고 고개를 위로 기울인다. "저라면 이런 식을 더 선호했을 겁니다," 그리고 그 순간, 스팍이 키스한다.

 

스팍이 따뜻하고 부드럽고 아플 만큼 조심스럽게 키스한다. 짐이 갈비뼈가 부러지도록 싸운 사람이 아닌 것처럼, 아직도 짐이 어떻게든 다칠 수 있다고 생각하는 것처럼. 혀의 부드러운 압박에 놀란 짐이 키스를 되돌린다. 이렇게 될 줄 알고 있었는데도, 자신이 너무 둔해서 눈치채지 못했고, 그러니 빨리 따라잡는 편이 낫겠다는 식으로.

 

갑자기 취기가 사라지는 느낌이다. 헐떡이며 물러난 짐은 투명한 갈색 눈동자를 보며 말한다, "넌 동정 섹스는 안 한다고 알고--"

 

"물론입니다."

 

"-- 하지만 이게 나랑 그냥 한번 하는 거라고 생각한다면, 당장 침대에서 나가. 그런 거 아니니까."

 

스팍이 그를 유심히 쳐다본다. "그건 저도 압니다. 당신은 속을 알기 어려운 사람은 아닙니다, 짐."

 

짐은 얼굴이 달아오르는 걸 느낀다. "내가 그 말을 믿을 줄 알아."

 

"그건 당신이 항상 주의를 기울이지 않기 때문입니다," 스팍이 짐의 턱에 대고 마음 산란하게 엄지손가락을 빙빙 돌리며 대답한다. "반대 의견이 있으십니까?"

 

"아니," 짐이 속삭이자 스팍이 다시 키스한다. 느리고 여유 있게, 믿을 수 없을 정도로 뜨겁게, 그래, 좋아, 더 할 나위 없어. 그는 매트리스 위에서 긴장을 풀다가 뒤늦게 타박상을 입은 늑골과 희미하게 남아 있는 두통을 기억해 낸다. 하지만 그건 전혀 다른 사람에게 생긴 일 같다.

 

손을 뻗은 짐은 스팍의 셔츠 아랫단을 양손으로 잡고 머리 위로 벗겨내면서 자신에 비해 뜨거운 그의 피부에 숨이 막힌다. 스팍은 다른 모든 일에서처럼 이 일도 더없이 조직적이고 유능하다. 그 진가를 지금처럼 알아본 일이 있었나 하는 생각이 든다. 빠르고 능률적인 움직임으로, 스팍이 뒤로 물러나 앉아 짐의 바지를 벗긴다. 스팍의 손가락이 맨살을 스칠 때마다, 표시를 남기고 싶을 정도의 낙인 같은 열기가 담긴 손길을 향해 몸을 휘고 싶어진다. 비현실적이야, 스팍을 위해 고분고분 엉덩이를 들어 올리며, 짐은 똑같은 일을 하기 위해 무릎을 꿇고 일어선 스팍을 눈도 깜박이지 않고 지켜본다. 

 

새롭지는 않다 ; 사생활은 쉽게 깨지는 환상이나 다름없는 스타쉽에서, 그들은 생활하고 일한다. 스팍은 군살이 없는 근육질로 인간과는 다른 식으로 창백했고, 그 모든 것이 새로운 동시에 새롭지 않다. 예의 바르게 쳐다보지 않는 척하기는 지금 기대되는 행동이 아니다. 그리고 짐은 자신에게 허락된 스팍을 쳐다보는 것만으로 단단해졌음을 깨닫는다. "Wow."

 

스팍의 눈썹이 휘고, 짐은 그를 너무도 간절히 만지고 싶은 마음에 몸이 떨린다. "스팍," 말이 제대로 나오지 않는다 ; 이렇게 흥분되고 속수무책이었던 적이 있었는지 기억이 나지 않는다. 

 

"지시가 필요합니까?" 짐의 몸 위에서 한 손으로 몸을 지탱하며, 스팍이 짐의 엉덩이를 감싸 쥐고 말한다. 그들 사이의 몇 센티미터가 욕구를 부추긴다. 따뜻한 공기가 귀를 간지럽히고, 축축하고 뜨거운 스팍의 혀가 지나가자 짐이 몸을 떤다. "지시해 드릴 수 있습니다."

 

"그러면 함교와 너무 똑같잖아," 짐은 순간적으로 스친 이빨에 놀라 가쁜 숨을 내쉰다. 몇 초 뒤 다시 이어진 날카로운 깨물기는 아프고 환상적이었고, 짐은 저도 모르게 엉덩이를 들썩인다. 그 어디건 닿길 원하는 조용한 간청. 스팍의 손가락에 더욱 힘이 들어가며 짐을 침대에 붙들어 놓는다 ; 짐이 저항하자, 또다시 날카롭고 경고가 담긴 깨물기가 돌아온다. 

 

그가 가만히 있자, 스팍은 혀로 핥아 따끔거림을 없애주고 더욱 다정하게 혀로 짐의 쇄골 형태를 따라가다가 또 느리고 취할 듯한 키스로 돌아간다. 그 모든 손길과 함께 하루 전체가, 망할 한 주가 눈 녹듯 사라지고, 짐도 따라 녹아내리는 느낌이다. 팔로 스팍의 등을 느긋하게 감싼 그는 울퉁불퉁한 척추를 따라 부드러운 피부 위로 손가락을 미끄러뜨리고, 보상으로 넓적다리 하나가 자신의 성기를 압박해 온 순간 고개를 뒤로 젖힌다. "Fuck."

 

스팍이 고개를 든다 ; 이렇게 가까우니 읽기가 훨씬 쉬울 것이다. "당신의 목소리로 내 이름을 듣고 싶습니다," 그가 말한다. 짐은 그를 읽을 수는 없지만, 그의 목소리에 깃든 어두운 무언가가 짐에게 수천 가지를 말해준다. 짐은 스팍의 등에 손톱을 박아 넣고 길게 긁어내려 얻어낸 날카로운 헐떡임에 두 눈을 감는다.

 

짐은 그보다 더 많은 걸 얻는다 ; 맨살, 자신의 어깨부터 엉덩이까지 침대에 고정시키는 스팍의 무게, 숨을 앗아가는 키스, 성기에 닿은 성기의 움직임에 신음이 나온다. 그를 아찔하게 만들고 싶다는 강렬한 욕구에 뜨거운 피부에 대고 정신없이 발정하는 한편, 지금 이 순간 스팍을 원하는 만큼 지독하게 뭔가를 원한 적이 있었나 싶다.

 

돌연 스팍이 짐의 양손을 옭아매고 머리 위에 고정시킨다 ; 다른 한 손은 짐이 눈을 뜰 때까지 턱 끝을 감싼다. 그가 기다리고 있다는 걸 깨달은 짐은 입안이 바짝 말라 침을 삼킨다. "스팍."

 

스팍은 몸을 맞댄 채 움직여 짐을 신음하게 만든다. 다음 순간 스팍이 거칠고 빠르게 움직인다. 매번 찌를 때마다 피부가 미끈거린다. 스팍의 이마가 짐의 이마를 내리누른다. 피부는 땀에 젖어 축축하고 뜨겁고, 그들을 둘러싼 방은 마치 용광로 같다. 스팍이 뭔가 참는 듯 몸을 긴장시킨다. 그리고 갑자기, 짐은 벌컨인들이 터치-텔레패스라는 걸 기억해 낸다. 어쩌면 그는 정말 참고 있는 건지도 모른다.

 

"해도 돼-- 스팍," 짐은 문장을 완성시키려다 실패한다. 천천히, 짐은 땀에 젖어 미끈거리는 손에서 한 손을 빼내고 스팍의 뺨에 갖다 댄다. "너-- 난 상관없어, 만약 네가--" 좌절한 그는 열기로 활활 타오르는 눈으로 스팍을 마주 보며 머릿속으로 생각을 정리한다. 어색하게, 그는 스팍의 얼굴에 대고 손 모양을 만든다,  _난 네가 두렵지 않아_. 

 

스팍이 멜드하는 걸 봤던 모든 경우, 이것과는 전혀 달랐다 ; 정적의 순간이 흐르고, 다음 순간 존재조차 몰랐던 그들 사이의 무언가가 녹아내리는 게 느껴진다. 스팍의 손가락이 짐의 얼굴 위에 정확히 자리하고, 더 많은 감각이 밀려온다 : 스팍의 아래에 있는 짐의 몸이 어떤 느낌인지, 이질적인 시원함 그리고 서늘한 사막의 밤 뒤에 찾아온 여명과도 같은 황금빛 ; 짐에게 무슨 일이 생겼는지 들었을 때 엄격한 통제 아래 일었던 차가운 분노 ; 조심스레 감춰두었으나 이제 해방된, 너무 오랫동안 가둬놨기에 더욱 격렬해진, 마약만큼이나 자극적인 갈망. 짐은 전에 텔레패스 능력자에게 당한 적이 있다. 자신의 머리에서 다른 이의 정신이 넘쳐흐르는 느낌. 하지만 결코, 결코 지금처럼 친밀하고 중독적이진 않았다. 그는 스팍의 피부 안에 살고 있는 것처럼 스팍을 인지한다.

 

이런 식으로 오래 버틸 수는 없다 ; 이렇게 좋은 건 영원히 계속될 수 없어. 짐은 숨을 헐떡인다. 이 생각이 그들 사이를 메아리치는 사이 누가 먼저 사정했는지는 확실치 않다. 그리고 맙소사, 그는 아마 소리를 질렀겠지만, 떨리는 몸과 붕 뜬 마음으로, 최상급 마약이 아니면 얻지 못할 도취감에 빠져 아무래도 상관없다. 그는 결코 그 위에서 내려오고 싶지도, 미동도 않고 맞닿아 있는 몸의 열기를 포기하고 싶지도 않다. 그를 휘감은 정신이 뜨거운 기쁨과 시원한 만족감을 내뿜으며 제 것인 양 그의 생각 사이를 누빈다.

 

기진맥진한 짐은 스팍이 풀어줘도 움직이지 못한다, 가지 말라는 무언의 반대는 한 번의 키스로 가라앉는다. 곧이어 그들 밑에서 빠져나온 담요가 피부에 스며들던 방안의 냉기를 막아준다. 짐은 등 뒤에 자리 잡는 뜨거운 스팍을 느낀다.

 

 _'쉬세요'_ 라는 속삭임이 머릿속에 울리고, 짐은 깍지 낀 스팍의 손을 자신의 배 위에 갖다 대고 순식간에 잠에 빠져든다.  

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

그들이 농가에 도착한지 몇 시간 후에 파이크가 연락을 한다. 그리고 짐은 엔터프라이즈로 전송되어 돌아가기 전에 샤워를 위한 추가시간을 요청한 일을 후회한다. 그의 유니폼 셔츠는 많은 죄악을 감춰주지만, 목을 따라 길게 난 일련의 타박상이나 얼굴 상태를 가리는 데는 전혀 도움이 되지 않는다. 게다가 파이크는 그런 일에 눈치가 빠른 사람이다.

 

짐은 모니터가 고장 난 척할까 하다가 곧 포기한다. "제독님," 그가 입을 연다, "저희는 막 여길 떠나려던 참이--"

 

파이크의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정에 용기가 사그라든다. "어젯밤에 자네 전 계부가 꽤나 엉망인 모습으로 병원에 나타났네." 

 

이런, 망할. "음, 야호?" 책상 밑에서 짐이 양손을 꽉 움켜쥔다. 다 낫지 않은 손가락 관절의 피부가 땅기는 게 느껴진다. "그래서 제게 희소식을 전해주려고 연락하신 건가요?"

"그는 무슨 일이 있었는지 말하려 들지 않아," 파이크가 가차 없이 말을 잇는다. "하지만 관계 기관이 조사해본 바로는, 그와 친구 몇 명이 신원미상의 사람과 바에서 싸움을 벌였다는데, 그 상대가 흔적도 없이 사라진 모양이야."

 

"마술인가요?"

 

그래, 파이크가 언제는 유머 감각이 있었나. "어젯밤에 어디 있었지, 지미?"

 

그는 언제나 거짓말을 잘하는 편이었다. 짐은 입을 열지만 간단한 말 한마디가 혀끝에 갇혀서 나오지 않는다. 모니터를 응시하며 짐은 놀라지도 않고 실망감에 젖어드는 파이크의 얼굴을 지켜본다. 어쩌면 그는 내내 짐 커크가 일을 망치길 기다려왔고, 놀랄 일은 이렇게 오래 걸린 것뿐일지도 모른다.

 

"캡틴은 저와 함께 있었습니다, 제독님," 스팍이 뒤에서 말한다 ; 깜짝 놀란 짐은 반쯤 몸을 돌리고 그가 언제부터 거기에 서 있었는지 궁금해한다. 따뜻한 손이 짐의 어깨 위로 내려와 슬그머니 그를 모니터 쪽으로 되돌린다. 스팍은 몸을 내밀고 침착하게 모니터를 쳐다본다. "지구에서의 마지막 밤에 캡틴 커크가 동료를 원할 거라고 생각했습니다."

 

파이크가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그들을 쳐다본다. 그리고 난데없이, 짐은 이날 아침 등에 닿은 스팍의 단단함에 깨어난 일과, 윤활제가 있었으면 하고 바라게 만든 굼뜨고 졸음에 겨운 모닝 섹스와, 자신의 입술과 손길에 닿은 스팍의 맨살의 느낌을 떠올린다. 그 뒤 위층 욕실에서 매끄럽게 미끄러지던 피부, 짐의 등에 닿은 타일 그리고 God, 파이크가 그들을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있는데 이런 생각을 하고 있다니. 짐의 상태가 썩 좋은 편이 아니긴 하지만, 파이크가 충격에 차 눈을 느리게 깜박이는 걸로 보아, 스팍이 최근에 자신의 캡틴을 욕실 벽에다 대고 축축하고 거칠게 가진 것처럼 보인다는 게 꽤나 새로웠던 모양이다. 

 

스팍이 손가락에 힘을 주며 더욱 가까이 몸을 기울이자, 짙은 머리카락이 짐의 뺨을 간지럽히고 비누와 산뜻하고 재생되지 않은 물 냄새가 난다 ; 돌연, 짐은 다시 단단해지고  _파이크가 그를 똑바로 쳐다보고 있다._

 

"그렇군." 헛기침을 하며, 파이크가 책상 위에 정말 흥미로운 뭐라도 있는 것처럼 아래를 내려다본다. 짐이 얼굴에 나비 모양 붕대를 붙여야 될 일과, 짐과 스팍 모두 눈에 띄게 입술이 터질만한 일로 파이크가 뭘 상상하고 있는지 짐은 궁금해진다. "바는 아니란 말이지, 지미?"

 

짐이 입술을 핥는다. "스팍은 알코올을 싫어해요," 그가 어물쩍 넘어간다. 스팍과 제독이 이게 별일 아니라는 듯 어색하게 구는 사이, 놀랍게도 짐의 망상이 아닌 호의적인 분위기가 느껴진다. 그리고 마침내, 맙소사,  _마침내_ , 파이크가 통신을 끝낸다.

 

스팍은 주저 없이 뒤로 물러나 짐의 의자를 가볍게 돌리고 그를 똑바로 들여다본다. "내가 평소에는 거짓말을 더 잘 해," 짐이 멍하니 말한다. 자신이 무슨 말을 하고 있는지, 안다 해도 신경이나 쓰이겠냐만은. 뒤이어, "계부가 그게 나라고 말 안 했어. 왜 말하지 않았을까?" 

 

"어쩌면 잊었다거나?" 고개를 갸웃거리며 스팍이 끌어당기자 짐이 저항 없이 일어선다. 생각지도 못한 편안함과 친밀함이 담긴 따뜻한 손가락이 짐의 상의와 셔츠 안으로 미끄러져 들어와 등허리에 머문다. 늘 이러는 것처럼, 지금부터 계속하게 될 일인 것처럼. "우리가 엔터프라이즈로 전송되기까지 한 시간이 남았습니다." 

 

"응." 짐은 그가 유니폼을 한 벌 이상 가져와서 기쁘다 ; 지금 입고 있는 건 순식간에 바닥행일 테니까. 짐은 스팍의 머리카락을 손가락으로 휘감고 그에게 키스하며 입술 상처 위를 핥는다. 생생하고 자극적인 구리의 맛이 난다. 이날 아침, 짐은 스팍에게 키스했다. 입술 안쪽을 핥고, 환한 햇살 속에서 느긋하게 옷을 벗기며, 초록색으로 상기된 피부가 조금씩 드러나는 순간을 즐겼다. "부츠를 신지 않아서 다행이야."

 

지난밤 우리가 잠들었을 때, 스팍이 옷을 안 입었었지. 

 

"네." 그 생각에 대답한 스팍이 손가락으로 선명한 열기를 남기며 짐의 얼굴을 따라 내려간다. 익숙해질 거야, 짐이 멍하니 생각한다. 어쩌면 이미 익숙해졌는지도. "그렇습니다."

**Author's Note:**

> 제가 찬양하는 seperis 님의 단편입니다. 문장 수준이 높아 이보다 긴 픽은 번역할 엄두가 안 나요 ㅠㅠ 그럼에도 능력자 덕후님들께 영업하고자 발번역이나마 해 보았습니다. 재밌게 봐 주세요. 덕렐루야~


End file.
